Happy Birthday
by DakkyPop
Summary: Fred and George are sick of their mother always thinking they're up to something. They just want to be together on their birthday.
1. Fred

**Summary:** Fred and George are sick of their mother always thinking they're up to something. They just want to be together on their birthday.

**Warnings:** Twincest, Molly bashing, hatred of Ron, and Ginny bashing. (The last two is just because I hate them... It's not really in the fic at all.)

**Sup:** with you. 8'D

**--**

**Chapter One**

**Fred**

**--**

_Fred's P.O.V:_

"But mum! You can't seperate us! We're twins. It's our birthday..."

"We all know that you'll just cause havoc if you both have birthday parties on the same day, at the same time. You can have your party tomorrow, while George can have his today. And that's final, Fred."

That bitch. How dare she seperate us. It's abuse of the worst kind, and it's neglect, too. Throwing a party for one son, while leaving the other locked in their room. If I wasn't so sure that I wouldn't be able to provide for him, my perfect, wonderful twin brother, I would have packed us up a long time ago and taken him with me. Gave him a life he deserves, rather than us living in this hell hole. Even if I had to go as far as to join Tom Riddle and Harry.

Our 'mother', but we've not thought of her like that for many, MANY years, has always been like this. Trying to keep us apart, even going as far as to try to send George to Hogwarts the year after I started.

What mother can't tell her sons apart? Even our fool of a father knows which one of us he's talking to without asking first.

But I know she won't keep us seperated for long. Soon we'll spend our birthday together...

... like every year that she's split us up.

**--**

_Normal P.O.V:_

Down in the yard under the twins room, Fred could hear music and people yelling and being happy at a party for his twin.

He knew, though, that said twin wasn't at said party.

He could hear the click of the lock to their door. Hear the creak that it always made when opening slowly.

He could feel his bed dipping as his brother sat behind him, as he turned around to see him.

He knew the words they whispered as one, against the others lips, as on so many occasions before.

"Happy birthday brother. I love you."

And then he felt his brothers kiss.


	2. George

**Summary:** Fred and George are sick of their mother always thinking they're up to something. They just want to be together on their birthday.

**Warnings:** Twincest, Molly bashing, hatred of Ron, and Ginny bashing. (The last two is just because I hate them... It's not really in the fic at all.)

**Sup:** with you. 8'D

**--**

**Chapter Two**

**George**

**--**

_George's P.O.V:_

"Dad, can't you make her let Fred come down?! It's his birthday as much as mine. It doesn't feel right without him."

"I'm sorry George. You know what your mother's like with your pranks. I know he's your best friend and twin, but you do get a bit hyperactive together. Just try to have a good time, okay?"

Not that that I'll have to try for long. There's Harry distracting my parents. Ah, Harry. He's been helping me and my brother for so long. He knows what forbidden love is like. What with him and Moldiewart an' all.

Fred and me, we've been on the not-so-light side for over a year. When we found out that Harry had fallen in love with Tom Riddle, we knew that we'd be safer there, and they knew about the love we held. They never even thought to think of it as disgusting. As soon as we're out of school, we're leaving this hellhole and going to Slytherin Castle so that we can openly love one another.

But there's my signal from Harry.

Time to go to my brother.

**--**

_Normal P.O.V:_

As George left the party behind, he silently thanked Harry for everything. For helping him and his brother be together, for giving them a chance...

He wouldn't be climbing the stairs to his room right now without that help.

He unlocked the door, swinging it open slowly to see his brother sitting there, staring out the window.

He sat on the bed behind his brother, as Fred himself turned around.

They pressed their lips together with the barest touch, whispering softly to one another,

"Happy birthday brother. I love you."

George would have to remember to thank Harry for this.


End file.
